Just Gonna Watch?
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when Rukia accidently walks in on Gin? How does she respond? And why is she so damn curious? LEMONS! PWP and proud of it! Classic Lemony Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Ok, don't even ask me where the PWP crawled out of my mind. I was in the shower and for some reason it just hit me!

**Wicked:** Lemony! You're a succubus! I don't care what anyone says!

**Awesome:** *blushes furiously* *speechless*

* * *

><p>"Rukia?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake said to his subordinate who was staring dejectedly into space.<p>

"Yes Captain?" Rukia asked snapping back into reality, the white-haired captain held up a stack of paper work as long as the Empire State Building. Rukia winced at how much work it was.

"Could you please take these to Squad 3?" He asked kindly, Rukia nodded as he lugged over the tremendous stack of paperwork. Rukia's legs wobbled once she shifted the documents un her arms.

"Captain what are all these papers?" Rukia asked, Jushiro sighed.

"Recruitment papers. After what happened with Aizen, everyone wants to join Squad 3. Gin is a hero."

Jushiro was referring to the winter war. Gin Ichimaru only went to Hueco Mundo under the pretense of being a traitor when truthfully he was the only one when knew Sosuke Aizen's weakness. Although he failed to kill him, Gin was still managed to weaken Aizen just enough for Ichigo to finish him. So he wasn't a complete hero in everyone's eyes, just someone who was doing his job. After he was brought back from the brink of death, Gin Ichimaru was reinstated as Captain of Squad 3. It only made sense that he become captain again, after what happened with _. Everyone was somewhat glad to have their old captain back.

Rukia grimaced, she really didn't want to see Gin. The man scared the God-holy hell out of her. He was sly, sadistic, and sarcastic! Whenever he spoke Rukia felt like snakes were coiling around her neck for goodness sakes. Gin Ichimaru was by-far one of the most weirdest men she ever had the displeasure of encountering. Rukia went to great lengths to avoid him, and now Ukitake was sending her into the snake den!

Rukia sighed sullenly, what could she do? Disobey her captain? Nah, she was too good of a subordinate to do that. She would just have to bear Gin, only for a few moments, all she would have to do is unload the paper work and then dime the fuck out!

The younger Kuchiki lugged the paperwork across the Seriete. She had to keep steady balance otherwise the Leaning Tower Of Paperwork would collapse on top of her head. She was thankful she made it all the way to Squad 3 without being crushed.

Leaning to aid her balance, Rukia stomped to Gin's office. She couldn't knock so she tapped the door lightly with her foot.

"One minute please!" Gin called, Rukia rolled her eyes. Her arms were shaking from the heavy paperwork and she wanted to put it down. So she tapped again,

"I said one minute please!"

Rukia scoffed, he had more than a minute, and Rukia's arms were about to pop off. Bravely, she slid the door open with her foot and walked inside.

"Captain I hav-uh…uh…"

The sight before Rukia Kuchiki's eyes was indescribable. The stack of papers flopped from Rukia's arms and scattered onto the floor. The younger Kuchiki stood in the doorway with her mouth agape.

"Ah Rukia…" Gin groaned, "What can I…do for you?"

There, in his office, Gin was bent over the desk plowing ruthlessly into a shrieking woman. Her blonde hair was wild and covered most of her face, she was crying out happily with her nails raking across the wooden desk.

"Um…uh…um…" Was all Rukia could say! God lord, Gin was pumping into her so hard the desk was scooting across the floor. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed that someone was watching. Neither was the moaning woman beneath him.

"Give me…ahh…a minute here…" Gin groaned perching one leg on the desk and slamming into the screaming blonde. Rukia just stood there, completely colorless. The raven-haired girl could see everything.

Everything?

Everything!

She stared on mouth practically on the floor at Gin's magnificent cock. She had never seen a bigger man in her life, she had really only seen Renji and he was averaged sized. Gin Ichimaru was nowhere near average, he was more along the lines of monstrous. Gin kept pumping into to the woman with the thick, lenthy muscle. Gin's girth was enough to drive a woman mad, he had to be at least three fingers in circumfrance. And then there was his total length…

Rukia didn't need to guess how big he was, Gin happily pulled out of the bent-over blonde just enough to give Rukia an eyeful. He was somewhat enjoying her shocked reaction.

The younger Kuchiki couldn't stop her eyes from locking on Gin's rigid shaft that was corded with thumping veins. Rukia swallowed when she saw how long he was, he was…he was…he was at least twelve inches! Can you imagine that? Being fucked by a ruler with a three inch circumference? Rukia Kuchiki was no math genius, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know Gin was fucking huge.

The silver-haired man chuckled lowly and reamed back into the whimpering blonde woman in front of him.

"Fuck!" He swore as his head snapped back in pleasure, he was driving into the woman, his cock glistening with juices. Rukia was still standing there, moth open like a fish, just watching the entire thing!

The silver-haired man's movements became faster and erratic, he fisted a handful of blonde hair making the mysterious woman arch her back and swallow him whole.

"You like that?" He breathed with his free hand clutching the side of the desk to keep it still. The unknown woman shrieked in response.

"Shit…" Gin breathed thru gritted teeth as his head fell forward, molten silver bangs hung lowly in his face as he spilled himself with his most recent concubine. Gin flopped back into his chair with his chest heaving.

"Thanks Azumi, I needed that." He heaved licking his lips and straightening his robes. Azumi stood, well tried to, and hobbled over to fix her own robes.

"It was nothing, Gin." She responded going to exit the room, she brushed past Rukia and shot the younger girl a smile.

"He's a mean son of a bitch," She whispered to the stunned girl, "But he gets ya' off."

Azumi was no long gone, but Rukia was still standing there. Gin licked his lips at her,

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked as if nothing had happened but the small glints of light in his eyes gleaming wickedly, Rukia's mouth moved yet no words formed. She finally got some feeling back into her legs and she took running.

Gin chuckled, oh well. He told her to wait a minute.

She didn't heed his warning…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> *still blushing furiously*

**Wicked:** YOU'RE A SUCCUBUS!

**Lemony:** Yay! Succubus! What's a succubus?

**Awesome:** *turns as red as Elmo* *sputters* What the holy hell was this? Where did this idea come from?

**Lemony:** I told you, I was in the shower and it just hit me! I get my most smuttiest ideas when I'm the tub for some odd reason!

**Wicked:** You're a succubus. Just as surely as I am a Slytherin, you're a succubus, Lemony! I refuse to believe otherwise!

**Lemony:** Yay! Succubus! Seriously, what is that? Can somebody please tell me!...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Where ya going readers? This story ain't over, because I, Lemony the evil succubus, is going to keep updating! Hhahahaha, and thank you readers for explaing to me what that is. But I'm happy because I have a taco!

**Wicked:** You are a prodigious moronic twit! Maybe that Damn Badger can explain to you what THAT is.

**Lemony:**...don't say big words to me...

**Awesome:** Ok, I can't read this story. Its off the fucking wall! Where's my GameInformer, I'll just read that for now...

* * *

><p>"Oh my sweet Gherkins!" Rangiku Matsumoto exclaimed, "You actually saw it?"<p>

"Shh!" Rukia chided the buxom woman turning so red she looked like she might explode. Rukia had the unfortunate luck to run into the red-haired woman and she couldn't help but spill the beans about the entire situation.

"Oh my goodness!" Rangiku laughed, they were both standing outside Squad 10 and talking. Suddenly, the buxom woman grabbed Rukia by the wrist and ran inside the building.

"I gotta hear this!" She cackled, Rangiku rounded the corners and into Toshiro's Captain's office. Looking from left to right, she saw he wasn't working for once in his flipping life. She shut the door, sat down on the couch, and looked at Rukia expectantly.

"So then what else happened?" She asked, Rukia shrugged nervously.

"I just stood there..." Rukia confessed, she needed to get all of this off her chest because there was no way in heaven or earth she could live with this secret. And luckily, Rangiku was welling to lend an listening ear.

"You just stood there watching? You didn't run away?" Rangiku prided, Rukia paced the room feverishly while blushing madly.

"I couldn't! I was shocked! It was like uuuggghh!" Rukia explained, "I mean, who really has sex in their office?"

"Lots of Captains actually, its quick, its convenient." Rangiku replied, Rukia looked at her as if bats were flying out of her boobs.

"You're kidding, right?" The raven-haired girl breathed feeling a slight pulse in her belly at the thought. Rangiku shook her head no.

"Nope, pretty much every captain has had sex in their office at least once. Consider it a perk of being a commanding officer because they can get away with it. Even your Nii-sama."

Rukia turned so red her head looked like it could be in an Air Heads commercial. Why was Rangiku telling her this? In all honesty, the buxom woman was getting a kick our of seeing the shy little Kuchiki turn as red as a cherry.

"My Nii-sama?" Rukia asked quietly, "How do you know that?"

Rangiku steeled herself for this one, "I was going to drop off some paper work at Byakuya's office. And when I was about to knock on the door I heard him groaning..."

Here Rangiku turned red herself, "I heard him say "Mmm...Rukia..." And I thought that you two were..."

The buxom woman paused but then continued, "It doesn't matter what I thought. All I know is, when I opened the door you weren't there, Byakuya had a relaxed look on his face, and there was sticky stuff on the floor near his desk..."

Rukia clasped her hands over her ears, she didn't want to hear this!

"LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Rangiku bust out laughing at how embarrassed Rukia was. The younger Kuchiki was beginning to belive that everyone in the Soul Society was a complete pervert!

"Did you at least see the girl Gin was with? Are you sure it wasn't Izuru?" Rangiku questioned, Rukia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"No it wasn't Izuru, he said her name was Azumi or something." Rukia explained, Rangiku's face turned somber.

"Ooooohhhh," She said, "Azumi again, eh?"

"You know her?" Rukia asked, Rangiku made a sour face but nodded.

"Yup, she's Gin's regular sideline hoe."

Sideline hoe? (Lemony: Omg! I couldn't resist!)

"Ok, so what does that mean?" Rukia asked,

"It means their fuck-buddies." The buxom woman explained. "Fuck-buddies"? Really! What was wrong with everyone? Did one of Mayuri's experiments go haywire again?

No, Rukia was just being a prude. It was somehwat awkward considering Renji was her fuck-buddy. That, and everyone in the Soul Society was a slave to massive, raging libido. It was just a matter of how you satisfied your needs.

Almost everyone had a fuck-buddy, they were that one special person you could screw mindlessly and have no feelings for whatsoever.

Well, everyone except for Byakuya who was perfectly happy with fantasying about his kid sister.

"Did you least see how big Gin was?" Rangiku asked, Rukia swallowed and nodded sullenly.

"He's huge..." Rukia breathed feeling a small pulse of heat thump between her legs. The younger Kuchiki was turn red for the umpteenth time. She had to bit her lower lip once an imagine of Gin inhuman maleness shot back to her. Sweet Mary Mother of God, was this turning her on?

"OOOOHHHH!" Rangiku exclaimed, "I alway suspected he hung like a horse! Now its confirmed!"

Hung like a horse? And the Understatement of the Year Award goes to Rangiku Matsumoto!

~2 Weeks Later~

"Renji!" Rukia cried as her boyfriend/fuck-buddy rolled off of her panting and sweating profusely.

"What?" Renji whined tiredly, "Rukia! I've head enough!"

"But Renji," Rukia griped, "Please just finish fucking me! I actually felt something that time."

The red-haired man shook his head no.

No...

No.

Hell to the no!

Renji had enough! He wasn't Superman for goodness sakes! Rukia was trying to kill him! For the past few weeks, Rukia demanded marathon sex from the tattooed vice captain. For some reason Rukia wanted long-lasting, rough sex and it just came out of the fucking blue! At first, Renji was very happy to accommodate Rukia, but now he had pretty much pumped and humped his way to oblivion and back! He and Rukia had so much sex, Renji Abararu might never have sex again! There is a such thing as "too much". And how do you when you've had too much sex as a man?

You start shooting blanks.

"Rukia please..." Renji begged, "Just let me sleep..."

"Awww come on Renji!" Rukia pleaded, "Don't be like that!"

"No Rukia. I can't breathe...you're just too horny for you own good! Has Mayuri been experimenting on you? Did Unohana give you a hormone shot or something?" Renji said turning onto his side.

"Renji! Fuck me right now!" Rukia commanded, Renji scowled.

"I said no! No means no!" Renji retorted, "That's it! Your cut off!"

"Cut off?" Rukia repeated in disbelief, Renji nodded smartly.

"No more sex for you!" Renji said folding his arms defiantly and turning over to go to sleep. If looks could kill Renji Abarari would have been very dead.

"Well the fuck you too, Renji!" Rukia snapped, she turned and kicked the red-haired man out of her bed and onto the floor.

THUD!

"OW!" Renji cried but he didn't attemp to get up. He was too tired to even move. Maybe he layed really still and played dead, Rukia would go away.

Rukia scowled when she heard him snoring like an obese trucker. The raven-haired girl stood and wrapped herself in bed sheets. She scoffed and stormed out her bedroom.

She could still hear Renji snoring.

Rukia was dragging the bed sheets as she trudged past her Nii-sama. Byakuya had to do a damn double-take. Did Rukia just walk past him bucket-naked and wearing only her bunny bed coverings?

Byakuya shook his head furious, she sure as hell did! What angel in heaven blessed Byakuay with such a sight! He felt his mouth go dry when Rukia gave him a sideways glance.

"Rukia! Wh-what are you doing?" The elder Kuchiki demanded,

"I'm going to take a bath Nii-sama," Rukia said heading towards the bathroom. Byakuya grimaced when she slammed the door. He let a small smile tug at his lips, Rukia was so cute when she was angry. He perched his lips and took a few steps forward towards her bedroom. Byakuya felt his stomach clench when he saw his vice captain on the floor half-way unconcious. He shook his head, there was nothing he could do really...except make a beeline to his own room abd soothe the hard-on in his robes.

~Meanwhile~

Rukia was sitting on the side of the tub letting the water run. Why was she so possessed to think about what sex with Gin would be like? She wished she never walked in on him. After all, once the seed of curiousness has been soiled, the plant of wanting shall grow...

The younger Kuchiki shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no," She murmured to herself, "I'm not curious about Gin Ichimaru."

Lying to oneself is so horrible. Didn't little Rukia realize the more she lied to herself about this, she was more likely to submit to the truth. The more she thought about Gin, the more she imagined herself bent over that desk and screaming to the high heavens.

Rukia felt a gush of wetness at the thought. She shuddered and kept repeating 'no' to herself.

Oh well, she was gonna have to live thru this...

Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ooooohhhh Rukia! Tsk tsk, what are you gonna do? Hhahahah!

**Wicked:** Not only are you a succubus, your an insufferable cretin.

**Lemony:** Again, don't say big words to me!

**Awesome:** *flips thru GameInformer* Don't worry. I'm sure Mr. Know-It-All cazcappy will explain everything to you.

**Lemony:** *shrugs* Mkay...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Hola readers! I decided to update. Guess what, my friggin arm hurts. Why? Because I'm the Jushiro Ukitake of my family therefore I'm always sick, which means nurses like to use me as a human pin cushion lol! I got 3 shots and my blood drawn twice! I hate being the sickly/sexy one…

* * *

><p>~One Week Later~<p>

Rukia had went for a whole seven days without sex. (**Lemony:** I would kill myself lol)

The raven-haired girl had no idea what to do with herself. She tried everything to curve her rapidly growing arousal.

She tried cold showers, but that didn't do a damned thing but make her hotter once she finished.

She tried listening to music, and yet every other word out of her earbuds was "I wanna sex you," and "let me fuck you."

Rukia realized why she was so horny. Music is a good is such a good influence isn't it?

She tried watching TV but alas, she keep finding nothing but sex. Sex, sex, and more sex! Why was everything about sex?

Rukia was getting sick of this! There wasn't anything she could do that didn't revolve around getting laid! On top of that, Renji cut her off! What kinda shit was that? Aren't most boyfriends/fuck-buddies happy when their partners are aroused beyond belief?

Apparently not.

Rukia was so furious with herself! She was just like everyone else the fucking Soul Society! No, no, no. She wasn't going to be a slave to her body.

Nope.

Now here she was, in Squad 13 barracks, scribbling madly on paperwork and not caring that her handwriting was awful. Rukia had been scrambling through her paperwork, working dejectedly.

"Ah-hem..." Rukia looked up and all the color in her face vanished. There stood the world famous Gin Ichimaru.

"Umm...umm...umm...?" Was all that came out of Rukia's mouth. Gin's smirk stretched to an unbelievable length (kinda like his cock)

Rukia's eyes glazed over when she thought back to how Gin had his long leg perched on the desk and rocking his body like a pendulum.

"Rukia," Gin said his voice falling to a silky caress, "Just the little rabbit I wanted to see."

Rukia looked at everything but Gin at that moment. She was trying not to look below his waistline...oh that would have been so dreadful...

"Wh-why do y-you n-n-need to se-see me?" Rukia stammered her eyes flickering down to Gin's lions. The silver-haired man chuckled, grasped her chin, and forced Rukia to look at him.

"Its impolite to not look at someone whose talking to you." Gin purred still holding her face up.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you saw a few weeks ago..."

"Wh-hat about it?" Rukia managed to choke out before her mind was filled with images of Gin and his sideline hoe. Rukia's eyes flickered down once more to Gin's waistline, she couldn't stop herself. Just knowing what was locked in his robes was unnerving to her...somewhat...

"Did you like what you saw?" The silver-haired man continued, Rukia sputtered. Liked what she saw? What kinda question was that? Truthfully, no, Rukia HATED what she saw.

She wished it was her bent over that desk instead and then she would have liked it...

Rukia shook her head, where the hell did that come from? At this point, the younger Kuchiki couldn't control the image from playing out in her mind. It was there, Gin was behind her and she was moaning...

Rukia suddenly felt very hot...

Her face was being covered in impossible blush. Gin noted it and chuckled lowly,

"I'll take that as a yes..." He hummed, Rukia's eyes fluttered and she snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry what did you say, Captain?" Rukia said,

"You can call me Gin...Rangiku told me about your little conversation..."

Rukia's jaw almost hit the floor. So not only did Rangiku have big boobs, she had a big mouth to match! Rukia told her what she saw in confidence. She made a mental note to never tell Rangiku anything ever again.

Gin waited for to respond but her silence said it all. Awww, how cute, little Rukia was embarrassed. The silver-haired man couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

"Yup, she told me everything..."

Rukia almost passed out. This was too much! She was slowly sinking down into her chair. Gin grasped her shoulders and hoisted her up and over the desk with such speed and strength Rukia couldn't help but gasp.

"What are you doing?" Rukia demanded realizing she was standing chest to chest with Gin. She could feel the tone musculature of his frame beneath his robes and she suppressed a shudder.

"If you wanted to talk, you should come to me, Rukia." Gin purred his voice like silk, Rukia swallowed and tried sidestepping Gin only for him to growl lowly. She kept still once the quiet sneer reached her ears.

Unfortunately, Rukia was a lightweight and Gin picked her up baby-style and plopped her onto the desk. He stood between her spread legs.

"I could told you everything you wanted to know..." He continued leaning so that Rukia could feel him breathing on her neck. "And then some..."

Rukia shuddered helplessly, God Gin's voice made her feel like snakes were coiling around her neck, and what a wonderful feeling it was...now if only those snakes would go down just a little lower.

Gin felt Rukia shake against him and he smirked.

"You like my voice, don't you Rukia?" The silver-haired man said grinding into her. Rukia knees buckled suddenly and found her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, now I see why you didn't talk to me," Gin drawled in her ear and tilted her slightly, "Because I can talk you into a orgasm. I wouldn't need to fuck you..."

Rukia nearly had a damn conniption fit! This couldn't be happening! She was dreaming...she had to be dreaming! For the Love of God let her be dreaming!

Nope, she was wide awake.

"I wouldn't have to take you into my office, bend you over my desk, and fuck you the way you want." He continued breathing heavily, Rukia was panting at his words, she could feel herself becoming wet.

Suddenly Gin pushed her shoulders down so that she pinned fully to the desk.

"Pay attention because I'm only gonna say this once," Gin purred rolling his hips in a wide circle, Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Gin's presence was killing her! Did he come just to tease her?

"If you're in the mood to talk, don't especially not to Rangiku. She doesn't need to know anything, but if you're curious..."

Here Gin bent over so that he was eye to eye with Rukia.

"Come into my office. Close the door. And.." Gin stopped talking when he heard the office door open. Why was everyone walking in on him?

"What's going on here?" Captain Ukitake asked standing in doorway with his eyebrows furrowed. Gin chuckled and let Rukia up.

"Why, Captain Ukitake. You well today, did Squad 4 finally release you?" Gin hummed trying to get a rise out of the white-haired male. Ukitake nodded but kept his face nuetral. He was looking at Rukia lying on the desk and sloe-eyed.

"Nothing is 'going on' as you assume, Captain. I was just having a little chat with Rukia." The silver-haired man swivled on his heel and shot Rukia a look behind his smirk.

She nodded in agreement unable to find words.

The fox-faced man brushed past Ukitake and out of the door. The white-haired Captain watched him go with a sinking feeling. He looked back to Rukia who hooped off the desk. Her legs wobbled as she returned to her seat.

"Rukia," Ukitake began, "What happened? What did he do to you?"

Rukia couldn't answer, it was what he DIDN'T do to her that was the point!

The silver-haired devil's words buzzed in her head.

His office.

With the door closed...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oooooohhh-oohhhhhh-ohhhh! Scandolous! HA! *rubs arm* OUCH! Stupid, itchy band-aids! Anywho I wonder what's gonna happen now…Hmmm, food for thought readers…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome:** GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! *Chases Lemony*

**Lemony:** *runs away* Come on Awesome it was an accident! I didn't mean to trip over your XBOX and turn it off! *runs faster because Awesome is catching up*

**Awesome:** I DIDN'T EVEN SAVE MY GAME YOU LITTLE SLUT! *jumps on Lemony* *pummels Lemony*

**Wicked:** *shakes head* Such idiots.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat in Squad 13 for six straight hours just thinking about what Gin had told her. Go to his office and close the door...<p>

The raven-haired girl was wondering about what else he might have said if Ukitake hadn't walked in. Hmmm...her curiousness was beginning to poke at her better conscience.

_"You know you wanna see what Gin has in store for you."_ Her curiousness would tell her,

_"He's not safe, Rukia. He could hurt you!"_ Her better conscience would argue.

_"Yeah, but it'll be a good kinda hurt..."_ Rukia's curiousness purred

All day the two sides of her brain were at war! Rukia was staring blindly into space just thinking to herself. What if Gin did hurt her? Well, it'd be her own fault for seeking him out in the first place, especially sense she knew his reputation. Dammit! The plant of wanting was now soiling its roots! What was Rukia going to do? She should go find Gin and let her curiosity be sated? This was so confusing! Her mind was telling her no, no, hell no! Gin was dangerous! But her body was telling her Gin was huge beyond belief and apparently was a real shaker in the sack.

Brains vs. Body thy name is Rukia.

By the end of the day her body won. It was already sunset and her duties for day were finished, now all she had to do was walk to Squad 3...that wouldn't be too hard, right?

Rukia began her trek with her legs wobbling, she couldn't believe she was about to do this! It seemed like every step she took oxygen was sucked out of her legs. Her mindnight blue eyes were wide and fearful as she approached the barracks of the dreaded Squad 3.

Gulping down a lump that sat in her throat, Rukia went inside. No doubt the memembers of Squad 3 were shooting her dirty looks and smiling maliciously at her. Rukia walked steadily hugging herself out of fright. They all looked like they wanted to jump on her...

Finally Rukia found Gin's office. The younger Kuchiki stood outside the door trembling. With a shaking hand she knocked, well, no turning back now.

_Tap, tap, tap._

No answer. Rukia let a breath she didn't know she was holding, with no answer Rukia turned to leave but collided with someone.

"Hello, my dearest Rukia." Gin purred looking down at her thru his serpetine eyes. Rukia jumped back and found herself leaning against the office door.

"Um...um...um..." Was all Rukia managed to say, she was suddenly tongue-tied and couldn't seem to get words out. Gin chuckled lowly and approached the horrified girl.

"Were you looking for me?" He said standing so close to Rukia he could see she was holding her breath.

"Y-yes..." Rukia choked out, Gin bent down so that they were nose to nose, he grasped her chin and titled her head back.

"And why is that?" He breathed, Rukia shuddered.

"Because I...I...wanted..."

"I know what you want..." Gin hummed licking the shell of Rukia's ear. The raven-haired girl hadn't realized she had sunk all the way down the door. The silver-haired man grasped her by the wrist and proceeded to drag her, disoriented and all, straight to Squad 3's living quarters.

"Wait Gin! You said to meet you in your office!" Rukia said stumbling over her feet as Gin hauled her around the barracks.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," He said, "I would have taken you to my room anyway."

Well, that made sense...kinda...

Gin walked swiftly down a narrow halls in the lower levels of Squad 3 still gripping Rukia's wrists. The younger Kuchiki grimaced as Gin yanked her into his bedroom.

She looked around momentarily and saw Gin's room was bigger than most. Most likely because he was a captain. Rukia was standing on a lush white carpet, she looked at Gin's humongous bed and his dark blue bed coverings, the bed alone was big enough to hold at least four people. There a lamp, an armchair, and a nightstand, aside from that Gin didn't have much in his room. Nothing decorated the walls and the room itself was surprisingly clean.

"Now," Gin said grabbing Rukia's shoulders and whirling her around so that she was facing him. "By doing this you realize your submitting to me and my rules..."

"Rules?"

"Yes, for that I have you...we're gonna play around but you have to play by my rules."

Rukia arched an eyebrow, "But what about me?"

"What about you?" Gin replied plopping down in the armchair and smiling broadly.

"Promise you won't hurt me..." Rukia said with her voice growing small. The silver-haired man's eyebrows rose.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that? Unless you want me to... but Rukia I can't promise I won't hurt you in some way." He purred looking down at his lap and then flickering his eyes back up at Rukia with a mischievous smirk playing across his features.

Rukia thought about it for a moment. With Gin's tree-trunk of a cock it would be impossible to avoid some type of discomfort.

"Ok...just...just keep the pain to a minimum..." The younger Kuchiki finally said,

"Deal," Gin said crossing his long legs lavishly, "Now get undressed, we've got things to do..."

Oh this was gonna be fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> *roar* I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I JUST FIXED MY XBOX! DON'T FUCK IT BACK UP! *beats the God-holy hell out of Lemony*

**Lemony:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *gets ankle twisted by Awesome* OWWWWW-WEEEEEE! *cries hysterically* If Awesome would stop hitting me I can explain this chapter! OOOOOOUUUUUCCHHHH! SHIT! Anyways yes, I'm leaving you at a cliffy for now! AWESOME STOP! I GIVE! I GIVE! OOOWWWW! THAT HURTS LIKE A SON OF A BITCH!

**Wicked:** Such idiots, that's all I can say. And very funny Birdie *arches eyebrow* But yes I hate small furry creatures *snickers* like damn badgers...REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Alrightie readers, for this chappy I had sit on my Thinkin' Mat. Haha, my Thinkin Mat is an ugly blue shag rug in my room that I sit on when I have writers block, usually I'll just sit there and an idea is bound to hit me!

**Awesome:** *shakes head* *yawns tiredly* I have learned to not ask questions anymore.

**Wicked:** I saw that review that was given to SaiyanSammy you damn badger. Ah! That reminds me, if you're a LemonyWickedAwesome fan, I suggest you read her new story, I promise you'll love it! And death be onto damn badgers. BTW this chapter IS dedicated to SaiyanSammy for her story You've Got To Be Kidding Me!...kill all the badgers.

* * *

><p>Rukia began to disrobe with Gin watching her every move. He was sitting perfectly still in the armchair breathing steadily as if watching someone getting naked in his room didn't bother him in the least. Rukia was breathing heavily as she untied her shash and let it fall to the floor. With her entire body shaking like an earthquake, Rukia shrugged off her upper robes and let it those fall as well.<p>

Gin remained still as stone and quiet as a mouse with his expression unreadable. Rukia could swear his smile stretched all the way back to his ears when she turned around. Gin's smile did stretch to an amazing length when he saw Rukia clad in a white bra.

"White? Really Rukia?" Gin purred letting his voice fall to a silky caress, "Its so innocent..."

Rukia shrugged nervously. What was she suppose to wear under her robes? A cat suit?

"Please continue," The fox-faced man said, Rukia sighed and shimmed out of her lower robes. She stood before Gin wearing nothing but her cotton bra and panties, blushing madly. She never let anyone see her robe-less not even Renji when they had sex. Rukia was so used to being covered up it was a tad unnerving to be standing in front of Gin.

Gin's eyes raked up and down Rukia's tiny frame, his eyebrows rose when he saw how little she really was. Honestly, she was no bigger than a breadbox, but her body was delectable and perfect in Gin's opinion. Rukia had small, subtle curves and a tiny waist, her breast were modest, round, and tantalizing.

"Sit." Gin commanded pointing to the foot of his bed, Rukia obeyed and sat with her legs snapped shut and hands at her sides. The silver-haired man looked at Rukia moment longer, his eyes slid up and down her body, Gin felt a stirring in his loins.

Suddenly, the silver-haired man stood. Rukia watched as Gin crossed the room and lowered himself onto his knees by the edge of his bed. Gin bent over and began feeling around under his bed. Rukia leaned over to see what he was looking for.

After a minute or two, Gin stood up and was holding a medium sized black box. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. Now what could be in there? It was bigger than a shoebox but smaller than a moving package. The silver-haired captain sat the box next to Rukia on the bed. The younger Kuchiki immediately tried to lift the lid only to have her hand smacked away by Gin.

"No peeking," He hummed, Rukia looked at him with expectant eyes. "You'll see what's in it in a moment."

With that he stepped back and stood in front of Rukia.

"Now my little rabbit, I have to ask, why did you finally deciede to come find me?"

"I...I...I...I just need to know..." Rukia stammered, truthfully she let her curiosity and libido get the better of her. Gin cocked his head and chuckled.

"What's in the box?" Rukia finally asked while looking at it sitting next to her.

The fox-faced man snickered, "Wasn't it curiosity that got you into this situation?"

Rukia scowled at him and turned an impossible shade of red. She really hated Gin sometimes! He was such a smart-ass.

"Fine," Gin sighed playfully. He picked the box and sat in the arm with it in his lap. "Sense you're so curious, come here and turn around."

Rukia gulped, she was scared and excited at the same time. Was it the air of danger she was facing now? Was it the uncertainty of this entire thing? Rukia didn't know, she just knew her panties were soaked. She did as Gin commanded and stood with her back to him. She heard the lid of the box flap open and she also heard Gin shifting thru things.

"Ah," He purred, "Here they are..."

They? What the hell was 'they'?

Gin gingerly placed Rukia's hands behind her back and latched her into a pair of steel handcuffs.

CLICK. CLICK.

"Oh my God!" Rukia cried, she tried to move around but Gin grabbed her by her bra strap and held her still. Rukia was trying to wriggling around while struggling with her restraints. Gin could only chuckle, he knew Rukia would respond like this. He got tired of her frightened disposition, so he reached way back and...

_SSSLLLLLAAAAPPP!_

Gin spanked Rukia one good time on the ass and she immediately fell still.

"Calm down," Gin said rubbing her smarting ass cheek, "That was one of the rules, you don't freak out, I don't hurt you. Remember?"

"Why did you handcuff me?" Rukia groaned still twisting her wrists within the cuffs.

"For the game of course, I can't have you punching me, now right? Breathe, count to ten, and sit on the bed."

Rukia was trembling as if she was having a seizure now, she had never been restrained before so her reaction was instinctual. The handcuffs didn't hurt at all, Rukia realized she was just overreacting.

Gin scooped up the shaking girl and deposited her on the bed, Rukia sat up straight and leaned against the headboard. The fox-faced captain stood at the foot of the bed smirking at Rukia and noting the fear in her eyes.

"What are you gonna do now?" Rukia asked with her eyebrows furrowed, Gin shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm going to undress myself. And I'll give you a moment to, oh I don't know, calm the fuck down."

Rukia cringed when she heard the harsh swear, she sat still on the bed as began to shrug off his robes. He turned to Rukia ans she felt her heat throb. Gin had quite the body. He was tall and lithe with a firm, sleek, and slender body along with a defined, toned masculature. Gin only discarded his upper robes, he would be getting rid of the lower half soon. But first he wanted to have a little fun with Rukia.

The silver-haired man snatched the black box from the armchair and sat it on the foot of the bed. Gin leaned on it and smirked at Rukia. The raven-haired girl's eyes got wide as Gin opened the box and went thru it again. He looked up and gave Rukia an absolutely lustful smirk.

With his hands still in the box, Gin said, "Ready to play?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait a goddamn minute, what's in the box?

**Lemony:** You'll have to wait and find out like everyone else. *sits on Thinkin' Mat*

**Wicked: **Succubus. Anyways to reiterate, SaiyanSammy ladies and gentlemen, I highly, highly recommend you go read her new story, I'm serious...go read it!...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** *sigh*

* * *

><p>"Ready to play?" Gin hummed with his hands still rifling within the black box. Rukia swallowed hard and then nodded.<p>

"As long as you don't hurt me..." She replied with a raised eyebrow, Rukia just wanted to remind Gin that this was for pleasure, not pain. She wouldn't put it past the fox-faced man to have sadistic tendencies. Rukia could handle pain, but wanted to avoid it as much as possible.  
>After all, Gin hadn't hurt Rukia so far, but she wouldn't let her guard down. She would kick and hobble her way out of his room if she had to.<p>

"Rukia," Gin crooned, "Just relax."

Relax? She was handcuffed and trapped in a room with an aloof captain who had 'suprises' waiting for her in a black box of mystery. Would you be totally relaxed if you were in Rukia's situation?  
>Rukia couldn't relax, something about all of this was unnerving but so exciting. First, Rukia had never totally been at the mercy of anyone before, so of course that was a bit nerve-racking. However, it was the exhilarating air of danger and the secrecy that made Rukia tremble with excitment.<p>

Rukia had her back to the headboard and was comfortable sitting upright, she was watching Gin who was still looking down into the box with his hands steadily moving. He then looked up and gave Rukia a mischievous smirk. The silver-haired man didn't say a word as he pulled a small, circular jar filled with deep red gel from the box.

"W-what is that?" Rukia uttered, "Some kind of lubricant?"

"Something like that..." Gin purred letting a tongue graze his slender lips, Rukia gulped down a whimper when she saw his heated expression. She felt a pulse go through her as Gin crawled into bed and loomed over her. Even with his knees on either side of her, Gin was still much bigger than Rukia. He tilted his head down and grasped her chin. Gin didn't hesistate as he captured her lips and suckled on her lower lip. Rukia couldn't help but be hypnotized by the was Gin was moving against her mouth, for someone with a cruel, twisted smile Gin had soft, sensual lips.

Gin kissed her intoxicatingly slow before he finally broke the kiss. He sat the small glass jar on the bed at his knees, then he looped his fingers around Rukia's bra straps. The younger Kuchiki's breath hitched as Gin gently tugged them down, he revealed her beautifully formed, creamy mounds from their cotton confines. Rukia heard a low growl escape Gin's lips, she could barely see two crimson orbs glaze over in his narrowed eyes. Gin's smile stretched when he saw a thin layer of sweat glistening on Rukia's yummy little body. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Rukia," Gin said hoarsely picking up the jar so that she could see it. "Do you really want to know what this is?"

"Yes please..." Was all Rukia could say as her midnight blue eyes locked on the dark red, gel-like substance.

"Its one of Kisuke's candies..." Gin purred uncapping the lid and holding it out to Rukia. The younger Kuchiki craned her neck so that she could get a better look. It smelled like suagry cherries and very sweet.

"You see, it was meant to be sold as a squeezable candy, but it had a funny side-effect...when it comes into contact with your skin, that is."  
>The silver-hared man took two fingers and scooped out a small amount. He rubbed his hands together, covering each palm with the sticky red sweet.<p>

Rukia's eyes got impossibly wide when Gin leaned down and began to massage her bare breast with his hands covered in the warm gel. The younger Kuchiki sucked in a ragged breath as his hands moved in intricate patterns. The crimson treat made Rukia's skin feel like warm honey was rolling over her naked chest. She sank down onto the bed and arched into Gin's hands, a sudden luscious sensation began to tingle and tickle its way through her body. Rukia was so lost to the hot stirring on her mounds she hadn't realized she wrapped her legs around Gin's slim waist and pulled him into her. The silver-haired man cupped, squeezed, and massaged each of the pert and tantalizing mounds loving the soft, firmness beneath his fingers. Rukia's head lulled back and she let out little sexy hisses as she arched into Gin's exploring hands. The tingling sensation was steadily increasing, it made Rukia feel like a thousand skilled hands were molding and kneading her taut mounds. She let out a sigh of pleasure as Gin kept a steady pace.

"Does it feel good?" Gin breathed, Rukia didn't answer, instead she arched higher off the bed desperately wanting to be touched more. She rolled her hips against Gin and the silver-haired man grinded back into her with a sly smile.

"Yes, just like that..." Gin hummmed still rubbing her down, "Move just like that when I'm inside you.."

He chuckled then lowered his head and let his tongue sweep across both of Rukia's rosy peaks. The raven-haired girl bucked when she felt him kiss and lick her body. Gin was groaning and began making elaborate patterns on her breast, he growled as tasty cherry treat combined with Rukia's jiggling flesh met on his tongue. It was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. He hungrily lapped at her body like a starving man.

Gin pushed both of her mounds together and caught her nipples gently between his teeth sending lightening strikes ripping through Rukia's body. She let a strangled cry when she felt the sensitive bud tingle, the gel was causing it to feel like a hundred mouthes were sucking and nipping at her tight peaks.  
>The silver-haired man continued his careful ministrations groaning lowly in the back of his throat. Rukia was squirming and bucking crazily beneath him, the heat in the room suddenly spiked and it became humid. The air was thick with smell of sex and their moans mingled together vastly becoming the only sound in the room. Gin had to hold on to Rukia's tiny waist to try and keep her still while he finished licking the sugary candy from her body until she was clean. Finally when Rukia thought she was going to pass out from mind-numbing pleasure, Gin let up. Rukia whimpered sadly at the lose of contact, what she didn't realize was she was too close. She was so close to climaxing just from Gin tasting her that she was going to stop before anything really began.<br>Gin was panting heavily while looking down at Rukia, his narrowed eyes were smoldering as she quivered beneath him.

"Now do you see..." Gin heaved, "Why I handcuffed you?"

Rukia's mind couldn't process his words, she let out one final moan as her body arched tightly, it was slowly coming down from climbing a peak and nearly being pushed over the edge. Gin gently placed a boney hand to her stomach and pushed her back onto the bed. Once a dizzy spell wore off, the raven-haired girl stared longingly at the fox-faced captain. She wanted him badly now...

How could she have waited so long to come find him?

What he had just done to her...and that was just her breasts...

This was all too good. Once her mind could process though, she concluded Gin restrained her for his own safety. Rukia looked down and saw that she had ripped Gin's bed sheets became the feelings of pleasure just overwhelmed her. If her hands had been free of the cuffs there was no doubt she would have tore out Gin's hair.

"Do you still think I'm going to hurt you?" Gin breathed with his words on fire, Rukia looked at him with her sloe-eyes blazing with monstrous desire.

"Fuck me, Gin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *sighs sadly*...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** Alright, sorry for that wait readers. I've been having some problems lately, it's a long story and I'd rather not get into it.

**Wicked:** At least you came out the bathroom, poor Awesome looked liked she was about to explode.

**Awesome:** I will NEVER understand why you lock yourself in the bathroom when you're sad, Lemony. Do you feel safe in the bathtub? Is that your security blanket?

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes were completely clouded with lust. She wanted Gin so badly she could taste him. The silver-haired man chuckled and pried Rukia's legs from his waist, the younger Kuchiki let out a pitiful whimper at the lose of contact. Gin heard the sniffle and couldn't help but chuckle once more.<p>

"Be patient," He cooed, "Good things come to those who wait. Turn over, Rukia,"

The raven-haired girl took a deep breath and did as she told, the fact that her hands were restrained made the action more difficult than more. With some effort, Rukia turned onto her stomach and lie still as stone. She was trembling violently as she waited for Gin to do something.

CLICK. CLICK.

Suddenly, Rukia found she could move her arms. Gin had unlocked the cuffs, he would need Rukia free for what he was planning to do. Rukia turned back onto her side and looked at Gin expectantly. The silver-haired man didn't say a word as he unlatched her bra and tossed it lazily over the side of the bed. Now that her upper body was free of restraints that simply left her lower half. Gin gently turned Rukia onto her back and let a hand glide down the arch of her panty-covered center. The younger Kuchiki bucked when she felt him pet her, it felt wonderful, it sent lighting strikes up her core making it tighten instantly. The fox-faced captain chuckled when he saw her reaction, so little Rukia was sensitive to touch, eh?

Gin continued manipulating her core; Rukia's eyes snapped shut and squirmed helplessly. Finally, the silver-haired man looped his fingers around her panties and discarded them. He gawked down at Rukia's naked body; the raven-haired girl lay completely still. True to his nature, Gin looked like a snake ready to devour some ill-fated prey. A tongue slide across his lips when the silver devil saw a little blush creep across Rukia's face. He took both of Rukia's legs and spread her wide.

The younger Kuchiki looked up at the ceiling, no one had ever _looked_ down there before. Not even when she had sex with Renji. She felt totally exposed. Gin cocked his eye once he got an eyeful of pretty, pink little core. He noticed dampness seeping from her folds, Gin chuckled in his throat.

"Rukia your so wet," He said, "But I don't want you just wet…I want you _dripping_…"

Rukia thought she was going to pass, this was too much, even for her! Gin reached over and snatched the black box from the foot of the bed. He began to go through it again, Rukia could see a naughty smirk stretch across his face. His hands began to riffle through the box until he pulled out something that looked like a '60's mood ring.

"What is that…?" Rukia breathed looking at the ring, Gin placed the small ring on the tip of his middle finger. It was too small to go all the way down to his knuckle, but it just sat there all blue and silver in color.

"I can't exactly explain what it is, its another one of Kisuke's inventions. It was meant to be used as a way to turn a soul reapers body into an instant Gigai, so long as you wear it." Gin explained, "But it was a dud. However, Kisuke found another use for it…"

The fox-faced man placed his ring-tipped finger to Rukia's core. Almost immediately a scorching hotness burned at the raven-haired girl's womanhood, this heat caused her inner muscles to contract and become twice as hot as they were before. Rukia arched and cried out loudly, it was an exquisite warmth making Rukia's rise off the bed and into Gin's finger, her hips swayed and took on a rhythm of their own. Rukia let out broken gasps as Gin began to work his fingers within her aching need. He slowly sank the slender digit into her body, stopping when she came to his knuckle. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her lower lip became caught between her teeth. She couldn't help but cry out once Gin began to jerk his fingers in and out, twisting them.

"Oh my…oh my…" Rukia gasped harshly shuddering in delight, Gin chuckled when he saw how wild Rukia was becoming. Could Renji ever do this? Hell, could anyone ever Get Rukia this hot.

After a few more moments of luscious torture, Gin glided his fingers out of the withering woman. He looked down at the ring and saw it had changed colors, it was glowing bright red but was fading into a more purplish color. The fox-faced captain smirked, this was another trick from the ring…

Rukia was breathing heavily as she came down from her near orgasmic high, Gin was teasing her relentlessly, he let her get so close then he would just stop abruptly. The raven-haired Kuchiki nearly hit the fucking ceiling when she felt something trembling at her core. Her eyes got wide when she looked down and saw Gin's fingers sweeping across her sensitive nub. Gin smirked,

"I never said this ring did only one thing…" He purred running his finger back over the throbbing peak, Rukia felt vibrations rocket up her spine and suddenly clutch down on her entire body. She bucked instinctively when the vibrating got faster and stronger, Gin moved his fingers furiously now. Rukia was crying out and hissing, her body was completely enthralled. The younger Kuchiki's hands gripped the bed sheets wrinkling them instantly. The vibrating ring was making Rukia's core shudder and convulse, her delicate muscles were snapping and tightening powerfully.

"You like that…?" Gin purred,

Gin was chuckling the entire time, he was watching the pleasure spread across Rukia's face. The poor thing was completely obvious to anything else but her immensely pulsating need. After a few moments Rukia's hips raised completely of the bed and she came, hard and strong, around Gin's exploring fingers. A sticky wetness slipped forcefully through her hot sleeve and the silver-haired man was satisfied.

Rukia's chest rose and fell heavily once Gin returned the ring to the box. He licked his fingers of her sugary essences, he let a low hum escape his lips as if Rukia was made of the sweetest candy and that she was the most delectable thing he had ever tasted.

The raven-haired girl's vision was blurry and she felt like she was going to die from heat stroke. She looked up at Gin with her midnight blue eyes pleading, the silver-haired man smirked at her.

"I know what you want," He growled lowly, "Turn around, and let me give it to you…"

Every waking minute that Gin wasn't inside her, Rukia thought she was slowly dying. With some effort she rolled onto her stomach and waited for Gin to do something. She needn't wait long, Gin wrapped his slim fingers around Rukia's tiny waist and elevated her lower body. Rukia buried her face in the pillow, she had never been in this position before. It seemed so…animalistic. Luckily, this was Gin's favorite position and he was going to show Rukia why…

"Hold onto the headboard, Rukia…" Gin breathed huskily looking down at her pert bottom and contemplating slapping it again. The raven-haired girl felt a gush of wetness escape her, she did as she was commanded and held onto the wooden framework. Her nails were sinking into the dark oak wood as she waited for Gin. The silver-haired man slowly untied his sash, Rukia could hear the cloth coming undone and she shuddered. Her entire body was cover in thin sheet of sweat and the room temperature was spiking to unbelievable levels.

Finally, Rukia felt Gin plant both hands on her ass and spread her once more. The silver-haired man growled once the scent of her rapidly growing arousal reached his nostrils, she smelled womanly and hot. He folded down his robes and let his enormous length jut out, He rubbed Rukia's soft bottom and chuckled. Slowly he began to sink into her,

Rukia's back arched automatically when she felt Gin pushing himself within her silken walls. She took inch after delicious inch of his hard maleness, Gin filled her to the hilt and then some. Her ring of soft muscles stretched around him and Rukia's head fell between her shoulders, Rukia's nails scratched at the wood once Gin was fully immersed in her sweetness. She let out small hisses once Gin began to move, he had to start slow for Rukia's sake. After all, she probably wasn't used to being filled so much. The silver-haired man began moving a little faster with each quick thrust, once he felt Rukia was used to the feeling, it became Open Season on her hot little body. Gin's hands flew up and down her sides as he plunged into her moistness, with each powerful thrust Rukia let out a cry of delight. Gin looked down and parted her legs further, he watched himself impale her, his cock reaming in and out of the screaming girl and becoming drenched in her juices. The fox-faced man's head snapped back in pleasure as he found a steady speed and worked with it. His chest became heavy and he sent his body into overdrive all the while sucking in as much oxygen as his lungs could take.

Rukia was bucking crazily in front of Gin, her tight depths took every inch of Gin's member, tightening and convulsing around him. The raven-haired girl was gritting her teeth and her sex became like a noose made of silky flesh, it trapped Gin's cock and choked it within its slick wetness. She could Gin's rod pumping for every drop oc cum she could muster. Rukia was panting taking in short, ragged breaths. Her breathing would become more rapid as she felt Gin plow into her.

Gin felt her private satin flesh drag over his cock and bathe it hot wetness. The silver-haired man looked down at Rukia and saw her back arch entirely. Suddenly, her flesh wrapped around his thick member and the soft sucking of her insides took Gin hold.

The sound of sloshing and skin slapping together mingled with their moans of pleasure. The headboard was knocking against the wall causing loud thuds to echo as well. Rukia's voice was worn raw from hollering, now it was little more than a shrill. Her load moans became more high pitched as she reached a point of no return. Gin was delving deeper, faster, and harder, and Rukia just lost herself. She was shuddering uncontrollably as she let out one sweet, final cry. Hr core went into rhythmic convulsions and she was thrown into spasms of pleasure. The raven-haired girl came hard, spewing forth a fountain of glistening, clear juices.

"Fuck Gin…Oh God, that feels so good…" Rukia moaned, she hissed, moaned, and cried out at every motion.

"Yes…" Gin hissed, "Make those sexy sounds for me…"

Gin felt her tighten and pulsate around him, he thrashed insanely making Rukia's little body jerk with every moment. Rukia was absorbed in all of his senses, he could feel her molten insides tighten, he heard her passionate cries of pleasure, and he could see her body being taken to its limit. He put in the final slamming thrusts of his climax and came, his seed flowing like lava with his hot little woman.

"Shit!" He swore gripping down on her waist and spilling every drop of cum into her,

Both of them fell onto the bed, utterly exhausted and very satisfied, Rukia turned to Gin and gave him a tired smile,

"So worth it…"

~Epilogue~

2 weeks later…

Rukia was practically skipping around the Soul Society, she was so elated because she had to drop off some papers at Squad 3, this time it was only a few. She walked into the barracks and ignored the malicious looks the members gave her, she went straight to Gin's office. What was unknown to everyone else, Rukia had ulterior motives to her visit besides paperwork.

She walked into Gin's office and shut the door behind her, the younger Kuchiki found Gin sitting comfortably behind his desk and smirking at her.

"Ah, Rukia…" He purred, "What can I do for you?"

Rukia let the paperwork fall from her arms and scatter onto the floor, she gave Gin an absolutely heated expression. In three quick strides Rukia stood in front of Gin's desk, she began to untie her robes. She didn't give two flying fucks that Renji was her boyfriend, she still loved him of course, but she needed Gin to get her naughty little rocks off.

"You know, Renji still has me cut off…"She purred, "And I'm sooo tense…"

Gin stood and walked around the desk, he wrapped a slender arm around his waist and pulled Rukia into him. He chuckled down at her,

"I knew you weren't just gonna watch…"

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> *blushes furiously* *speechless*

**Lemony:** *naughty smile spreads across face* Don't cha' just wanna punish me for writing this, lol?

**Awesome:** Oh my God…yup, I gotta stop reading your stories.

**Lemony:** Welp, that's another one for the books. Anywho, remember readers, always look out for whatever story I write next, who knows what it'll be and finally…REVIEW!


End file.
